Perfect Endings
by Lacey52
Summary: Oh cruel world...lol...this is for the morning, when you wake up and go to your email!  It's probably not what you think...then again, who am I to read your mind?  Have fun!


_**Perfect Endings  
**_By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: This is for Me The Anon One, who has been feeling more than a little 'under the weather' like I have. She has been abused by mysterious, shadowed ghost boys, her muse and she have been having issues, and she's feeling a bit burnt out at the moment.

I wasn't originally planning on ever posting this, but I'm giving up and giving in. It probably isn't what you expect it to be, giving how I ranted on it a bit, but I think you'll enjoy it none-the-less!

I wanted you to have something to wake up to, waiting in your email like the good old days…not that the good old days were that long ago…lol. I love you Nons, and hope that you start feeling a bit better!

Oh, and if the lab door isn't in the kitchen, I'm sadly mistaken and I'm terribly sorry….just go with it, lol…this wasn't checked over or proofread!

And now, without further adieu, I give you the story!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny was enjoying his Saturday like few people could truly enjoy a Saturday. Pajama clad, covered in popcorn, curled up on the couch with tons of soda and plenty of junk food surrounding him to keep both him and the television set company. A movie marathon weekend was just starting, and Danny was primed to watch as many as he could, sleep be damned!

He was being as messy and as much of a slob as he possibly could, earning points in his own mind at the fuss that Jazz was sure to make at seeing him. It was all about the laziness and the sloppiness, and Danny was doing an excellent job capitalizing on both.

The ghosts, though, were in a similar frame of mind, it seemed as they were all busy doing their own things. Each and every one had recently found something to keep them occupied for copious amounts of time.

"BEWARE!"

Well, all except for one that is.

"Ack!" Danny tumbled off the couch in his rush to rise, chase, and then face his most annoying enemy, "I gotta' take care of you now? It's a movie-marathon Saturday!"

As the box ghost stuck out his tongue in response and rushed off out of the house, Danny stood and let himself slip into his ghost form, the twin glowing rings traveling the length of his body. Black hair was turned snow white, bright blue eyes became a glowing green and…

"Danny?"

…and the door from the lab had just opened to reveal his mother, mouth open and face the perfect picture of surprise.

"AH! Mom?" Danny whirled around, then leapt behind the kitchen table to try block himself and hopefully be spared a few second worth of hunting and a few bruises from any objects hurled his way.

The only thing that was hurled his, though, was a very shocked question, "_You're_ Phantom?"

"Y-yeah," Danny's bright green eyes appeared over the edge of the table, a timidity to him that was usually missing in his Phantom form.

"Jack!" Maddie excitedly called down the stairs, her eyes glued to Danny's. The poor boy just knew that something horrible was about to take place, but something about his mother's face began to relax him. Maybe it was the smile, or the bright, happy tone to her voice, but it held him rooted to his place behind the couch instead of flying away, "Jack, come look! Danny is Danny Phantom!"

Pounding up the stairs as quickly as he could, Jack appeared behind his wife, an invention in his hand and a puzzled smile on his face. He always took Maddie at her word, and was doing so right then, "Really? Always thought that ghost kid looked familiar and it explains why the ghost hunting stuff would always go crazy around him!"

"You two aren't trying to shoot me or anything?" Danny stood up in confusion, still cautious and consciously keeping the table between his parents and himself. His guarded tone and stance had his mother instantly melting, and his father smiling in paternal affection.

"You're our son, Danny boy!" Jack moved around the table, pulling the kneeling teen up the rest of the way, "We love you!"

"We love you unconditionally," Maddie soon joined her son and husband, gently pushing the foreign, white bangs away from her son's eyes, "No matter who or what you are."

Danny couldn't have been happier at that moment in time. All those lies, all the hiding, all the worrying, it was over now. His parents knew and accepted him, and the world was suddenly right, 'Today can't get any better!'

"Why hello little badger!"

'But it can always get worse!' Danny wanted to scream, but settled for doing so mentally as he quickly stood in front of his parents to face off with the suddenly present Vlad Masters, "Vlad…when did you get here? Mom, Dad, he's a halfa too! I mean, he's half ghost like me, but…"

"But," Vlad cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I was evil. I've already confessed everything and made my peace Daniel. You no longer have need to worry…and I hope that we might make peace as well."

"Peace?" Danny was obviously very confused by this point, "You're not after my Mom anymore?"

"No, no," Vlad chuckled and snapped his finger, two very lovely looking women appearing on either side of him, "While your mother is quite beautiful, I've discovered I like Supermodels better. Now if you'll excuse us, our jet back to Wisconsin awaits…the city of Green Bay has finally agreed to sell and I have a deal to close! Come Tanya, come Ariel….and goodbye to you Jack, Maddie! Goodbye Daniel, I hope that you find the same peace that I have!"

"Bye, V-Man! Come again soon!"

And just like that, Vlad Masters was out the door and Danny was left slack jawed, his parents beaming behind him and Jack patting his shoulder heavily, "Well, Danny boy, that went well!"

"I'm very proud of you," Maddie kissed his forehead, "You didn't just start fighting, you listened…you're such a good little…what was it again? Halfa, that's right!"

"Yeah, halfa," Danny stood numbly for a second, then shook his head and backed away from his parents, still not trusting Vlad completely, "What is going on?"

"Hey," Tucker chose that moment to walk in, and looked between Danny's parents and the currently ghost boy himself, "Oh you finally told them…that's awesome, but guess what's even better?"

"Uh," Danny felt like he was about to fall over, his world was moving just too fast. How could Tucker be so accepting? And speaking of Tucker, he was looking for some sort of response, "Chicken noodle soup with extra chicken?"

"Lancer decided to give us all perfect grades," the techno-whiz grinned happily, "Isn't that awesome?"

"What?" Danny began to search for anything in his world that made sense right then and found that for some reason, he couldn't, "Why would he do that?"

"I told him who you were and he started erasing our bad school files and grades and stuff," Tucker started to brag, smiling while Jack and Maddie began to excitedly talk about their son being half ghost, "He says it's about giving back to the people who keep this town safe."

"Uh huh," Danny stood in slight shock while Tucker began to talk again, even more animatedly this time around.

"And I just asked Valerie out, and she agreed," Tucker winked, "Of course then I told her that she couldn't hunt Phantom anymore because he was you, and once I got the whole story out she decided that she didn't hate you anymore and felt kinda' bad about it all and…"

"Desiree," Danny ground his teeth together and completely shut out everything Tucker was saying. It made perfect sense all of a sudden, as everything was suddenly perfect, "She's out again, isn't she? Aw man, every time! I was probably wishing in my sleep or something…."

"Danny?" Sam appeared at his side, "Are you okay? And I take it you told your parents or something?"

"No, I didn't tell them," Danny desperately grabbed Sam's shoulders and held on as if she were his anchor in the chaos around him, "And no, I am not alright…I think Desiree is out again."

"Oh," Sam said in slight surprise, then shrugged it off and leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, rather passionately might I add, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I like you. A lot. And I kinda' want to go out with you…but we can wait until after we catch Desiree or whatever."

Danny took a full five seconds to just assimilate everything that had just occurred. His parents knew and were okay with it all, Lancer knew and was giving him good grades, Vlad was no longer his top concern, and Valerie was no longer out for his blood. Toss in Sam admitting to liking him and kissing him straight out, and you have a very happy halfa.

"Screw it," the teen shook off his shock and grabbed Sam happily in a hug, "Thank you Desiree!"

Danny leaned in, with Sam laughing and giving him that questioning look, and was getting ready for his first NON-fake out make out. It was going to be sweet and life was definitely good when…

Beep…beep…beep…

"DAMN IT!" Danny's glowing green fist crushed the offending alarm clock as the halfa shot up in bed. It was going to be one of those days…Danny could just feel it.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_Perfect endings? There ne'er was such o' thing…we have to make the endings as perfect as we can by ourselves!_


End file.
